Make Up Your Mind
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Finished!It's been 2 years since Kratos left, and now he's coming back. Raine and Genis set off to Lloyd's to greet him, but get stuck in a terrible storm...Kraine
1. Chapter 1

**Miss:Hillo ppl... okay this is my first fic... uh.. lol. Please review, any critiscism.. omg... I cant even spell that... lol. Don't mind if the characters go totally OoC. Lol, I tend to wander from their personality and then suddenly jerk back to it... Lol. Well... Hope you like it? lol. Oh yeah... almost forgot.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story... except the plot... I don't own Tales Of Symphonia... I wish I did..._**

**Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, the rain poured down from the dark clouds. Sound of voices could be heard through the rumbling thunder, though hardly comprehensible. **

**One figure, a bird it would seem, flashed by. But it wasn't a bird, it was a rheird. The 14 year-old riding the rheird looked back, his silver hair and clothes plastered to him. "Come on Raine! We're almost th-" He called out to his older sister. Raine was like the mother he never had, only she was his sister. **

**He watched, terrified, as his sister lost her balance. The strong gusts of wind pushed her rheird slightly and she slid off the wet seat. A scream rang out as she fell to the ground, nearly 2000 feet below. **

**There was nothing Genis could do; his sister was falling too quickly for him to catch up. **

**A cold chill ran through the 25 year old's body. The chilling wind racing through her soaked clothes as she fell faster and faster, the rain splattering in her face.**

* * *

**Bright blue wings shone in the darkening forest. Lloyd probably expected him to be there by now, but he had heard a scream. Besides, Lloyd could wait a while. **

**His reddish-brown hair was becoming a nuisance, blurring his vision as it matted on his forehead. His wings grew wet and heavy. It was becoming harder to keep himself airborne. **

**He had seen nothing, and was positive he had been searching for nearly an hour. Just as he turned to go to Lloyd's house he felt a great rush of air as something, someone fell by him. **

**After battling for so long, his reflexes were nothing to laugh at, and all the extra practice for the last 2 years as he was alone on Derris-Kharlan only made them better. **

**His hands shot out and he grabbed the person by the wrist. He heard the sickening pop as the person's arm dislocated. The sudden stop of the fall, with so much pressure on the wrist had pulled it from its socket. He looked down, seeing if he knew this person. **

**The soaked silver hair glittered by the light of his wings. He looked at her face, her eyes shut, and he couldn't hear any breathing. Shock, concern, confusion, all sorts of emotions rang through his soul. **

**He pulled her up, into an easier position to fly. He held her body tightly to his, he could feel the dull heart beat coming from her. **

"**Good." 'She must have just fallen unconscious during the fall…' Her head lay motionless on his left shoulder. "But if Raine's here… Genis must be nearby." He said to himself.**

* * *

**Her eyes opened slowly. She could feel the damp pillow that held her head, wet by her hair that spilled over it like silk. She went to move her arm, to push herself up, but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. **

"**I'm sorry." Came a deep voice. She looked towards it and saw Kratos, leaned against the wall beside the door. **

"**Why are you sorry?" Her voice was soft, but pain stricken from her arm. She couldn't remember anything past a certain point. **

**She remembered the cold rain, the chilling wind rushing by her as she fell. Then everything went black. **

**Kratos kept his eyes low, covered by his now dry, soft hair. "First aid." His mouth moved, the only thing visible to her. **

**She cringed slightly, feeling the bone being magically put back in place. "Your shoulder was dislocated when I caught you." Kratos said in his usual tone, letting no more then needed be said. **

"**Thank you." She could feel her stomach become light. This was the reason she wanted to go to Lloyd's house, to see Kratos again. For some reason, unknown to even herself, she had a longing, a wanting to see him. **

**He looked no different from when she had last seen him. **

**Ignoring the slight pain still in her arm she sat up and looked around. They were in Lloyd's home.**

* * *

**It was amazing to Kratos how much had changed since he left with Derris-Kharlan. Now as he lean against the wall, looking over at the soaken mage though his hair falling in front of his face, he realized just how much of a difference 2 years could make. **

**He could already see 2 differences that stood out, and only around her head. Her hair, of course, had grown. He could remember it being around shoulder length, but now it seemed 3 or 4 inches longer. And on her neck, hardly noticeable through her hair, was a scar. On the right side of her neck, a long, thin scar ran across it. It almost looked as if someone had pressured a sword there until it cut the flesh. **

**He closed his eyes, face impassive and smooth as the door opened. He sighed as he heard the small half-elf's voice. **

"**Raine! Thank the Goddess Martel you're alright. Kratos saved you, you know. Come downstairs, I've made breakfast." Genis said smiling at his sister. Kratos watched Raine nod her head. **

"**I'll be down in a minute." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss:** Lol... yeah, sorry bout that MoonCannon I didn't realize... But you're right... it does burn aftera while... lol. Well, I just actually redid chapter 2, I was reading it over and notice so much... mistakes? lol. Sorry this chapter is so short... And thanks for the reviews :D

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing... nothing but the game...

* * *

She smiled at her little brother as he turned and rushed back down the stairs, yelling at Lloyd not to eat all the food. "You can go too. I'm just going to change then I'll be down." She stood up and automatically her hand went to her hair. She pulled it forward and it covered the scar. She smiled as he nodded and left.

She sat back onto the bed, her head in her hands. She listened to the voices below her. She could hear only three voices. Lloyd, Dirk and Genis.

Where'd he go? But then again… He had always been quiet. She sighed and took the dry clothes that her brother had placed on the edge of the bed. She changed quickly, throwing her wet laundry onto the floor, a puddle of water appearing beneath it.

She opened the door and walked out of the room, and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she had to navigate somewhat. "Seems they've redone the house…" She said quietly, peering through the doors leading out of the hall.

* * *

A slight smile played on his lips, covered slyly by his untamable hair, as the healer walked into the dining room. He sat quietly in his respectful seat, seemingly staring into nothingness.

She was beautiful… very beautiful... His smile disappeared and he shook his head slightly, getting rid of those thoughts.

He noticed how, as she sat down, smiling and reassuring everyone that she was fine, her hand never left her hair. It seemed to play with it, constantly pulling it forward. Even as she ate, her hand only left for a moment as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"That was awesome Genis! Is there any more left?" Lloyd asked, standing abruptly from his seat, nearly knocking over the table. Genis sweatdropped. Kratos shook his head.

"Lloyd, you are disgusting…" Genis commented as Lloyd returned to the table, another plateful of food. Lloyd ignored the comment, too busy eating.

"Raine… are you sure you are fine?" He turned his gaze from his pig-like son, towards the maiden.

* * *

Raine smiled gently at the mercenary, she nodded, pushing her plate away. "Very well. I am leaving now."

She watched, sorrow filled through her, though none showed in her face or features. She opened her mouth to tell him to stay, but couldn't find her voice. Soon, as if reading her mind, Genis piped up.

"Kratos, please stay! I want you to teach me some new attacks!" He stood up excitedly.

"Yeah dad, you just got here. Stay a while." Lloyd managed to say, lifting his head for merely a second, then turning back to his food.

She watched him; his hair now covered none of his face. And quite the beautiful face it was. She stared longily into his dark brown eyes… She noticed his gaze turn to her and she jerked slightly, turning her own gaze towards the wall, just to the right of his head. "I will stay, but only if I am wanted." She noticed his head turn, and she followed his eyes. Dirk nodded his head slowly, then got up and left the room.

* * *

**Miss: **odd... lol, well anyways that's it! lol... So short... I'm dying... lol. Well, review please. :D:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss:**I'm trying to make it longer... It's hard to do though... I'm having a problem with ideas, I just can't think of anything. Oh well, something will come to me.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Tales Of Symphonia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Her eyes shot open, the sound of breaking china reached her ears. She watched from her meditative spot on the couch as Genis scolded Lloyd for upturning the table. "Lloyd you idiot! Clean it up!" She sighed loudly and put a hand to her head. "Heheh… Yeah, sorry about that…" He scratched the back of his head and bent down to start picking up the china.

Once again the professor had her eyes closed, trying to relax. A slight yelp, then followed by whining and laughing caused her to once again leave her relaxation and look towards the others. She took in the sight, trying to piece together what had happened.

Lloyd stood, holding his hand, rocking it back and forth as if it would make it feel better. The small mage was doubled over laughing, pointing mindlessly at his friend. Then there was him… He was leaned against the wall, not looking entirely impressed with his son.

Shaking her head she stood and walked over to the whining swordsman. She took his hand, the one he had been cradling. She made the 'tsk' sound and sighed deeply. "Am I gonna die Professor?" Lloyd asked his eyes filled with worry.

* * *

Regret filled him, how he had not been there to teach his son anything. This was a pathetic display, and he almost wished that Lloyd was not related to him in anyway. But of course, he loved him like any father would a son. 

His eyes followed the maiden, looking sadly at his son's hand. "Lloyd, it's just a cut." Her voice was like bells, chiming through the wind that so softly whispered around them.

He looked away from the two for a moment, where had that sudden breeze come from? He looked around the room, only to see Genis standing by an open window. The young magic user had opened it, feeling that they needed some fresh air.

Turning his gaze back to his son and the healer a small smile played on his lips, covered by his wild hair. The expression on his son's face, as he tried to explain himself. "It… Of course it is. I was just testing you professor! You passed, you were right. It's just a cut." The seraphim shook his head. These were his excuses? Pathetic…

* * *

Raine sighed once again. "Maybe you should have paid more attention during class, when I taught you a bit of healing? You wouldn't have mistaken _this_ as fatal." She motioned towards his hand. 

Shaking her head she put down his hand. "First Aid." She watched the small wound close slowly. "There. Now, please finish cleaning."

Carefully she made her way around the shattered glass spread widely across the floor. She smiled, hearing her own brother's voice. "Lloyd you idiot! I can't believe you thought that was serious. You really are stupid."

"Shut up!" Lloyd's voice sounded slightly embarrassed.

She sat back down calmly. Relaxation… Never would it come with the clumsy swordsman around… She leaned back into the chair. Her eyes shut; the chair was just so comfy…

* * *

Kratos shifted slightly, his heart felt suddenly light. Something he hadn't felt for nearly fifteen years. 'I'm… not falling in love… am I?' He shook his head, the thought disappearing. He couldn't… not with her. 

He watched her sit, sinking into the couch. But she was so beautiful, and sensible, and smart, and beautiful…. Yes, he had thought beautiful twice. But it was true. He shook his head harder, his hair swaying, the light playing on his features. 'I mustn't think of the sort. I have more important things I have to do. Besides, I can't fall in love.'

The thoughts merely hid themselves for the rest of the day. Hiding in the farthest, darkest, deepest part of his mind. The day continued on, Lloyd pulling his usual antics, making a fool of himself. Genis, laughing at the eternal swordsman. And Raine, constantly reading…

* * *

Every now and then she could feel her gaze leave the book, looking up to where Kratos practiced with his sword. She sat outside, on the bench near Noishe's pen. With her book propped up on one knee, she watched him. The fluid movements of his sword entrancing her. Slowly she'd realize what she was doing, and hastily would drop her head, returning to her book.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:** Is that long? Not really eh?sigh Must... make.. longer... Next chapter:D Hopefully it'll be long x.x 


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss:**Mk… sorry it took so long… I'm running out of inspiration… Must watch… I dunno actually… Thank you for the reviews :D:D They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… :P um… Ya… lol

**Disclaimer:** Do we NEED one of these? Obviously no one here owns it… I think if we did, we'd be turning our ideas into like… comics, or shows, or games, not posting them on a website… Well either way I don't own ToS.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thump. The noise was soft, but her sleep wasn't deep. Slowly her eyes opened, and she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes gently, waiting for them to grow accustomed to the lighting.

She looked to the side, her brother sleeping peacefully on the cot placed near the bed. She sighed and pulled off her covers. Standing ever so slowly, drowsiness overcoming most of her. It was still practically the middle of the night.

She had been trying desperately to ignore it. The constant thumping, but soon she couldn't stand it anymore. It was driving her mad!

She crept through the halls, peering into each door. Seeing all her companions sleeping, or maybe an empty room. Only one place left…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thump. His head lay quietly on the kitchen table, a bottle of alcohol sitting beside him. The stench of it, flowing on the breeze of the open window.

Slowly his head raised again. Thump. He didn't feel it anymore… only the sound as his head collided, not softly, but not harshly with the table top. His vision, only slightly blurred, his mind in a tangle.

Once again, his head raised, stopping mid-drop to look towards the door. Slowly, it creaked open. A figure, silhouette by the solemn rays of moonlight appearing at the door.

"What are you doing down here?" The voice sounded loud, but soft, sharp but quiet. Everything seemed to mix up together. Wobbily, he stood up, pushing the chair back forcefully with his legs, using the table to support himself.

Slowly the figure came closer, soon he could see almost clearly who it was. "Raine… didi wake yup?"(**A/N**:Yes I know that's spelled wrong..) His words seemed to slur together, something not usual for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes you did." She put her hands on her hips, studying the scene laid out before her. Why was Kratos down here? And why was there a bottle of alcohol? She couldn't piece it together… He didn't drink, did he?

Slight confusion, and even surprise shook her as he came closer. She watched him, wobbling as he came nearer. Catching himself with the table. Finaly he stumbled infront of her.

His warm arms pulled her towards him, slightly forceful. Her eyes widened as she looked up into his, she could smell his rancid breath. He had been drinking… He was drunk. "Ya look beautiful Raine…"

For a moment she wished it was true, that he wasn't completely out of his right mind. But she knew it couldn't be true… He would never love her, not the same way she loved him.

"Let go of me Kratos." She said sternly, pushing away. There was a slight regret nagging at her, something wanted her to stay there. Bitting her bottom lip, she felt him pull her closer.

She shook her head, his grip tightening. She looked up into his glazed over eyes, they seemed to look right through her. Sad really…

She took a deep breath. "Dammit Kratos let go!" Her voice raised slightly, anger seeped into the words like wildfire. She pushed harder, trying to get away from the drunken angel holding her so tightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He looked down into her face, his own impassive and smooth much like always. Even though he wasn't completely in his right mind, he could still see the tears forming in her deep aqua eyes. Not only were there tears, but a slight tint of fear glazing over with the wetness. Her bottom lip was trembling as she bit it lightly.

Something was telling him to let go, do what she asked. Of course that was the small shred of his right mind he still had. She was scared of him, scared of what he would do… That wasn't right, he didn't want to scare her.

But then there was the other part of his mind, the part that was so completely submerged in it's own little world that it couldn't care less about those surrounding him. It was telling, no… screaming at him to pull her closer still, and kiss her.

He hesitated, staring into her sad, fearful, but bright aqua eyes. His grip loosened slowly, his better judgement winning over at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

She could feel his grip loosening; it felt like she could breathe again. He had been holding her so tightly against his body that it felt like her lungs where being crushed. Taking a deep breath to get air flowing through her again she looked back into his dark brown eyes, covered by the wild bangs that covered most of his face leaving it in the shadows.

She gasped as she felt pressure on her shoulder as he pushed her back, away from himself. He turned away, his hand running through his hair, resting on his head. "I am sorry about my actions. Please, just leave."

She could hear the tones of sorrow through the shaking voice. She could tell he truly was sorry… It was amazing how well he could control himself if needed.

Still slightly shocked and angry she turned on her heal and left, heading back to her own room. Her own room… where she could sit and think without any disturbances, except Genis' snores.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He closed his eyes, hearing the door shut, stairs creaking as she made her way up to her room. He sighed… Now what would she think of him?

He shook his head, hair swaying, the lighting dancing gracefully over his face. It didn't matter what she thought. It shouldn't…

He opened his eyes, the rays of the moon catching the empty bottle sitting on the table. He sighed, picking it up. He would throw away the bottle, then head to bed. Perhaps he'd sleep on the couch… Then he wouldn't run the risk of having to go by her room…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Miss:**Wow… it's longer… lol. Still not 9-11 pages… Only 3 :D lol. Um… sorry it took so long. School's taking over. Please review and thx for the great reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss:**Hihi! Sorry it took so long. I guess I ran out of inspiration… Well, Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's short. Like I said, I don't know what to write about.

**Reviews:**

**LavenderRaine:**Hehe… Sorry it's taking so long, and I'm glad you like it.XD

**MoonCannon:** Sorry this one's not long… I'm fresh out of ideas….

**HamanoAyumi:**I know eh? Kratos is being a bad boy. Shakes finger at him

**SmileBeHappy: **Well, I'm glad you like it :D… And I was just… I dunno, I thought it would be funny shrugs

**Rice8369:** I know… I'll get an explanation in hopefully for it.

**End Reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

She had spent hours awake that night, thinking… wishing, that maybe he meant it, maybe he truly did think about her that way. But her thoughts only ended with tears, coming to the conclusion that he had been drunk, he wasn't in his right mind…

Her eyes opened slowly, seemingly stuck together by the dried tears. The sun's bright rays flowed into the room, the curtains over the windows drawn back allowing the light to enter. Slowly she sat up, using her arms to hold herself. Her eyes traveled around the room, taking in every detail. Genis' cot was empty and made rather nicely, all the blankets piled on the end.

She swung her legs off the bed, sliding on her fluffy pink slippers as she made her way to the door. She turned the knob and walked out into the hall, making her way to the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0

The seraphim lie on the couch, eyes closed, hand on his head. They felt cool, and seemed to sooth his rather large headache. He let out a loud sigh, thinking over the events of the night before… What had he done?

His face cringed with pain, the mere sound of the door creaking made his head throb worse. "Good morning Raine." A cheery voice could be heard greeting the person who had walked in. Kratos moved his hand from his head and looked over towards the door.

He saw Colette, smiling at the professor, motioning towards a chair where breakfast had been laid out. But his eyes seemed to bypass her, and rested on the maiden. He noticed the pained look on her face and knew that it was his fault most likely. Just as he had sat up, he heard the younger half-elf's voice, asking the question he had intended.

"Raine, what's wrong?" Thank the Goddess Martel he had asked. Kratos wasn't sure if he would have been able to, let alone if she would want to talk with him.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hmm?" Raine's eyes snapped up towards her brother. "Nothing, I was just thinking…"

It was true, she hadn't lied, but she hadn't told the whole truth either. She was thinking, thinking about her life, and how much she wanted him to be a part of it. She was desperately trying not to think of the night before, knowing it would only bring her to tears.

She gave a small smile to her brother, reassuring him. He nodded then turned back to the oven where he was cooking breakfast for Colette. Before sitting, Raine rested her hand on the back of the chair then looked over towards the seraphim.

He was… staring at her? Feeling uncomfortable she turned her gaze from him to the breakfast her brother had prepared for her. Sighing she sat down, grabbing her fork.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kratos, what would you like for breakfast?" The words seemed to go in one ear and out the other at the moment. The swordsman was lost in his thoughts.

His face stayed as impassive as ever, but in his mind everything was frantic. _Dammit... What did I do to her…? _ He could remember only vaguely the night before. He remembered seeing Raine, and having her so close to his body. But nothing else. He was sure he had said something too. Hopefully… he hadn't said anything that could have possibly meant anything.

If he had, he hadn't meant it. He wasn't in love with her…. He had something he had to do, and love could not interfere with his work. Not again…

"Kratos?" Genis yelled, now standing feet away from the angel. He snapped out of his daydream, turning his unblinking gaze towards the small boy.

"Yes?" His head was throbbing still, but it wasn't that bad… It was just slight pain compared to pain he had felt before.

"What do you want to eat?" Genis asked, his voice angry, no patience was left in the mage.

0o0o0o0o0

Raine turned her gaze from straight ahead of herself down to her food as the seraphim sat across from her at the table. Even though she had only looked at him for a moment, she could tell he was in pain. Everybody knew, but nobody would dare ask what was wrong, he wouldn't answer anyways.

Of course, being a teacher, she figured it was probably a headache, caused from the most likely large consumption of alcohol. She sighed, and mumbled, "First aid…" under her breath, sending the spell towards Kratos. She looked up and saw him looking at her. The painful expression on his face seemed to have disappeared, his headache along with it.

She forced a small, forced smile to the angel across from her. It almost seemed painful to smile… She turned her attention back to her plate, and finished off the last piece of bacon.

0o0o0o0o0

It was gone finally! He could think again, without feeling the great pain. He didn't smile back to her, it would make things seem weird. Instead he ate his breakfast, only looking away when Raine told Genis to get ready to leave. The two half-elves left the room.

He rested his head on his hand, holding it up. He had forgotten about that… He had told everyone that he would escort them home. _Great…_ He shook his head at the thought of having to spend the day with her. That was the last thing he needed, especially if she thought his words the previous night were true….

He finished up the dishes just as the pair came back down. He raised a brow to them, "Are you ready to leave?"

0o0o0o0o0

Raine nodded, "Yes…" The small group walked outside, and just then it dawned on Raine. "How are we getting there? Both the rheirds are broken, and it's impossible to pass through the forest. The paths have been completely destroyed by the storm."

She saw a look of comprehension arise on Kratos' face. She laughed inwardly, he hadn't thought of that had he? She turned her head as a voice behind her gave a suggestion, "Well, we could fly the both of you there…" Lloyd walked up and stood next to his father.

Raine had forgotten that Lloyd was an angel… Fly? It took her a moment to process what Lloyd had said. Before she could object Genis cut in, "Yeah! I want to go with Lloyd!" He ran over to his best friend. They began talking, and laughing, and soon the two boys were airborne.

Raine could feel heat rising in her cheeks as she looked over at the seraphim. Their eyes met and they both turned away. "Come on! Let's go." Lloyd called out as he began to fly away.

0o0o0o0o0

Kratos walked towards the maiden, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Mindlessly he pushed off the ground, ignoring the fact of how close she was.

It took him a moment to grow accustomed to the extra weight, not that she weighed nearly as much as he had expected. He steadied his wings and flew forward. He could see her face turn a light shade of red, then felt his own face grow flushed. Quickly he closed his eyes and opened them, casting away the thoughts that threatened him.

0o0o0o0o0

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, surely she was a bright shade of crimson by now. But somehow, even with the thoughts of the night before's occurrences she still felt safe in his strong arms.

A strange sense came over her, she almost felt like a doll. So limp and useless… What an odd way to feel. She laughed slightly, barely audibly, at her own thoughts. Color slowly drained from her face, leaving it its normal shade.

"Raine," The strong voice came as almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Her voice was small, and almost sounded like a squeak.

"I'm sorry about last night." A smile appeared on her face. He was so worried that she would never forgive him… Suddenly she began to think.

If he wanted her to forgive him… Maybe that meant he didn't mean what he had said. She pushed away the thought, willing herself not to cry, not now. Changing her train of thought, she looked down. They were flying over the forest now.

It truly was a wreck. Trees were twisted and lying everywhere, the ground was pure mud.

0o0o0o0o0

"It's okay…" Her voice rang through his mind, playing over and over. At least she had forgiven him.

Now panting he gently landed in front of the Sage home. Slowly he removed his arms from her, rather reluctantly. Having her in his arms… it reminded him of Anna.

Exhaustion had clearly taken over his son, who was sitting on the stairs to the house. Genis was running around the yard, calling for Lloyd to come play with him. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder broke the peaceful silence.

He watched as Raine screamed, frightened by the sudden noise. He looked up, the sky was grey… near black. It was going to rain… And rain it did.

Mere moments after the thought came to him, the rain started. And it didn't start lightly either. It began as a downpour, soaking the four in an instant. Lloyd was standing beside the door, holding it open as Genis ran inside. Lloyd's mouth was moving, clearly calling to the two adults. But no words could be heard over the rains pitter patter on the streets and houses.

His gaze quickly turned from his son to where he had last seen Raine. She was still there, standing motionless. "Raine." He said, his voice holding more urgency then usual. She didn't move. Frustration began to build inside of him.

Instead of wasting more time, trying to get her attention, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the house. When they finally reached the door, they ran in and Lloyd followed, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

0o0o0o0o0

Raine panted, and looked at Kratos. She swallowed, "Thanks." She smiled lightly, and gave him a quick hug.

She chortled, looking out the front window. Lightning flashed and the rumbling thunder came merely seconds later. The rain splashed loudly against the house and windows, making it seem louder then usual. "Guess you two will be spending some time here eh?"

"Hmph…" Was all the swordsman had in reply, but that only made her laugh more.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Miss:**Go me:P its 2 pages longer then usual. Sorry if it seems repetitive… but don't worry… something will happen. Lol. R & R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss:**Weee…. Hmph…. Bleh… Don't ask… Lol… Okay anyways, so ya… I really have nothing to say other then I'm soooo sorry this took so long… heh… o.O

_Reviews_

Lavender Raine- $81 still? I was in Montreal the other day, and the game was only $30! I was kind of mad when I saw that, because I payed almost $70… but you know:P

MoonCannon- Yeah… I have been reading other fics for key points… And it is getting longer… Yay!

_End_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Tos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

His mind wandered freely over the many thoughts he pondered on as he lay quietly in the guest room of the Sage home. He lay there quietly, hands behind his head staring upwards at the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted over many things… The proper technique to use in battles, Lloyd his son, Anna, the HP of particular monsters, Raine… He rose a brow to his own thoughts. Why would he be thinking about her?

Shaking his head he threw away the thoughts, then simply turned over on his side. Sleep… Maybe he was just tired.

0o0o0o0o0

Raine lay awake in her bed, her room. She listened quietly to the rumbling thunder, and watched as the room lit up occasionally, the bright lightning flashing above the quiet village of Iselia.

How her mind was a mess of thoughts, a tangle of unanswered, unknown questions. She stared upwards, all the thoughts going through her mind as she analyzed each and every one.

Slowly her eye lids began to shut and her mind came to a peaceful rest as sleep took over.

0o0o0o0o0

The coming of the next week brought no more joy into the Sage household as the rain continued. Not once had it stopped, and the grim, gloomy weather seemed to be rubbing off on the inhabitants of the normally quiet and peaceful home.

Kratos sat quietly in the kitchen at the table, head in his hand as he watched Lloyd and Genis. His eyes seemed glazed over and an utterly bored look had been plastered on his face for the last few days. 

"But I want the last pancake Genis!" Lloyd yelled at the small mage.

Genis simply stuck out his tongue and shoved the fluffy food in his mouth.

"Aw come on!" Lloyd whined as he watched the snide grin appear on Genis' face as he swallowed the pancake. 

"Stop whining." Raine's voice broke the arguing as she walked into the room and walked over to the pair. Kratos rose a brow as he watched the maiden.

0o0o0o0o0

Raine stopped infront of the two boys.

"Yeah Lloyd, stop whining!" Genis taunted, sticking out his tongue at the eternal swordsman.

"Genis be quiet." Raine said quickly, smacking the both of them across the face.

"Raine, I don't believe they deserved that…" She listened to Kratos then walked towards him.

"You too." She slapped him upside the head as well, her face held an angered expression. "Now if you three will be quiet for a bit, I'm going to continue my reading." She stormed out of the room, not looking back at them.

0o0o0o0o0

Kratos raised his own hand to his now bright red cheek. He stared at her, his eyes slightly wide, amazed that she had just hit him. He turned his gaze from her disappearing figure towards the two younger boys.

Neither could help themselves, although they knew after they would be getting another good smack for disturbing the peace. The look on his face was priceless, and the pair burst out laughing, doubling over.

Kratos could feel his face heating, slightly from anger towards the two, but also from embarrassment. Immediately his face turned cold again, the bright crimson fading quickly. Why would he feel embarrassed?

He shook his head, casting away those thoughts… again. For some reason they wouldn't let him be. The little voice in his head would continue to persuade him to just admit that he was in love again… but he wasn't.

Seeing Kratos' face change so quickly only made the pair laugh louder, and harder, near the verge of tears they were laughing so much. Lloyd lay on the ground, rolling around, having difficulties breathing. While Genis had leaned himself against the counter, clutching his chest in an attempt to get the air to return to his lungs.

0o0o0o0o0

Groaning, Raine set her book down once again on the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen. She could feel the muscles in her face grow slightly tense as her face turned angered once again. Couldn't she get some peace in her own home?

Her hands were clenched into fists as she entered, only to find Lloyd and Genis unable to breathe, and Kratos as hard as a stone. She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths, holding her hand up to her head as she kept her temper down.

The entire room went silent upon seeing her, and they all watched her. "No… Never mind…" She said quietly, forcing herself not to smack them all again. Shaking her head she turned around again.

0o0o0o0o0

Lloyd and Genis looked at each other, a puzzled look etched onto their faces. Shaking his head Kratos stood up and followed the teacher.

"Raine?" He called to her quietly as he walked into the living room.

Raine quickly looked up to him. "Yes?"

Kratos casted his eyes downwards only slightly, still watching her closely. "I apologize for making so much noise…" His voice was cold, but soft.

0o0o0o0o0

A smile tugged at Raine as she looked at the seraphim. "It's alright. You're not the one making noise." She shrugged slightly then picked her book back up. "Besides, after spending nearly a week in a house, unable to leave even if I wanted to, I guess I become very… irritable."

Hearing a small chuckle from the angel of Cruxis she looked up from her book to see him just ahead of her, a smirk playing slyly across his face. "Wha-!" She yelled as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly worried, but with a small laugh still in her voice.

0o0o0o0o0

Kratos laughed some, making his way carefully through the house, not wanting to harm her. "Well, you said you became irritable when you were inside for so long… so…"

He smirked as he opened the front door. The rain whipped into the house… The storm had died down some, but still the sky was black as night.

"Kratos Aurion put me down right now!" Raine demanded furiously.

Kratos shrugged slightly. "If you insist…" He lifted her gently from his shoulder.

"No… wait… wait!" She cried as he went to put her down… outside the door.

0o0o0o0o0

Within seconds of being outside she was soaked. She stared at him angrily, her face turning crimson as he laughed.

A small smile appeared on her face. _He's laughing! Not for long…_ She thought to herself as she reached out a hand and grabbed his shirt sleeve, dragging him outside beside her.

She looked at him, smirking, as his eyes grew wide and the smile disappeared from his face. She nearly gasped as she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer.

She looked up into his face, his eyes were soft and a small smile played on his face. She was slightly hesitant of being this close… the last time when he did this he had been drinking. But then again, she would know if he had drunk anything, this was **her** house.

0o0o0o0o0

_Maybe… I do love her… It wouldn't matter, Anna would have wanted me to do what was right. And this seems right enough…_ He argued to himself, feeling her muscles slowly untense.

He looked down into her deep blue eyes, gently brushing away the wet hair from her face. Slowly he leaned forward as she closed her eyes. Their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Lloyd asked, unaware that he was interrupting something. He had spent the last few minutes searching for them in the house.

0o0o0o0o0

Raine's eyes flashed open as she heard the eternal swordsman's voice. She felt Kratos' arms move quickly from her. She thought quickly on the spot for an excuse.

Slap! The loud cracking noise rang through the dark, seemingly deserted town. "Why the hell did you bring me out here!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Ow…" The seraphim said glaring at her as he rubbed his cheek. She didn't have to hit so hard…

Raine shook her head and sighed as she walked back into the house, water dripping off of her onto the floor. She headed up the stairs to the washroom, leaving the two guys watching her leave.

When she got to the washroom she grabbed a towel and tried to dry her hair.

0o0o0o0o0

Kratos, hand still on his red cheek, glared at his son for ruining the moment, then shook his head, following Raine to get a towel.

He stopped outside the closed door and knocked, leaning against the wall. "Just a second…" Raine stumbled to the door and opened it for him.

He smiled seeing her in her maiden outfit. But she wasn't wearing the hat, instead she had her hair up in a small bun.

0o0o0o0o0

She smiled back at him, but then noticed the smile was fading from his face as his eyes rested on her neck, on the scar.

She could feel her muscles twitching, and while looking down at the ground she grabbed her wet clothes and left. Not once did she look back at him.

She hurried to her own room, placing the wet clothes on the ground then sitting on her bed. Her hand rested lightly on the scar.

0o0o0o0o0

The smile did not return to Kratos' face as he changed into his judgement outfit. What had happened…?

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Miss:**Sorry it's still so short. And it took soooo long. I had writer's block, and just couldn't think of anything without making it seem as if I copied someone because there are soo many stories now, pretty much all ideas for stories like this have been taken…. sigh Well, I've got the next chapter planned out, so it should be up soon…. Well, please R&R. Thankies!


	7. Chapter 7

Mais-Finally Miss! Could you wait any longer to update?

Miss-Oh be quiet! I was busy…

Mais- . ' What a sad excuse…

Miss-IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!

Mais- rolls eyes Sure…

Miss- shakes head Anyways, here's the next chapter. I am sooo sorry for the REALLY long delay… X.x

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Tales Of Symphonia, Namco does.

Miss-Anyways… Reviews!

**Hamano Ayumi:** Don't worry about it! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it took so long to update! Please forgive me!

**E.S. Simeon:**Yeah… -.-' Heheh… He's getting kind of OoC isn't he?

**Scarlet Kratos:** YAY! . COOKIE!

**Lavender Raine:** Thankies much for the lollipop! .

**Cherry Grove:** Yeah, sorry about that. From now on he might be a bit more OoC, not much. I'll try my best to keep him IC…

**One-Piece-And-Naruto-Fan:** . So happy. hugs

**The Jays:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

_**Slight OoCness ahead!**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

She hurried to her own room, placing the wet clothes on the ground then sitting on her bed. Her hand rested lightly on the scar.

The smile did not return to Kratos' face as he changed into his judgement outfit. What had happened…?

0o0o0o0o0

Worry filled Kratos' head that night, never showing on his face. Not once had Raine exited her room, and whenever he would knock on the door she'd tell him to go away. His eyes were beginning to glaze over as he became more and more lost in his own thoughts. Who would put such a disgusting mark, on someone so beautiful? _Someone who does not value his life…_ Kratos thought to himself, his gaze turning into a slight glare towards the wall.

"Dad…? Are you okay?" Kratos looked up, all thoughts scurrying away at the sound of his son's voice. He looked towards Lloyd and nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking." He watched as his son nodded his head and continued, "Thinking about what?" Hearing this Kratos sighed. "Nothing important." "Oh, okay!" Lloyd smiled at his father then turned to Genis.

Kratos' gaze also followed to Genis who had just returned from an attempt to get Raine out of her room. "She won't come out." The young mage's words didn't exactly surprise him, but it did still hurt to hear them.

"Genis, what happened to Raine?" Kratos asked after a long moment of silence. Immediately Kratos saw the half-elf's face turn up to look at him. "Nothing." He had answered quickly. Kratos raised a brow to the boy. "Is that so? Then how did she obtain the scar on her neck?"

Immediately Genis frowned, and his eyes went downwards. "It… It was nothing." Suddenly the young swordsman stood up, "I'm gonna go check on the professor," And left. Kratos also stood up. "A scar is not nothing. It is not caused by nothing. What happened to her?" Kratos demanded angrily.

"She was attacked! Okay?" Kratos flinched slightly at the mage's angry words. He calmed himself slightly, and looked down at the now standing boy. "How?" He asked calmly. He watched as Genis started to frown then sat. The seraphim also sat down, across from him.

"You remember that Raine and I were going to travel the worlds to end half-elf discrimination?" Kratos nodded at the small boys words. "Well… it was about two years ago…"

_Flashback_

_The snow whirled around them as the gusts of wind blew through the snowy city of Flanoir. A gloved hand rose gently, pulling the shimmering silver hair from her face. She looked down at the small silver haired boy beside her and smiled. _

_His hair, which was longer then hers was being tugged forcefully in front of his face. Finally he managed to make it blow to the side and looked up to see his sister smiling at him. "Heh…" He said smiling sheepishly. _

"_We're doing pretty good… right Raine?" He asked suddenly. "Yes. We are…" She said kindly, and reassuringly to her younger sibling, although things could have been better, much better. They had been threatened to be killed by the people of Meltokio, excluding Zelos and Heimdall would not let them enter the village. Other places, such as Ozette and Altimira just didn't seem to understand the seriousness of what the pair had to say. But there were those who accepted the half-elves such as Mizuho, and Exhire. But then again, Exhire is the city of half-elves…_

_Genis smiled and continued to walk. Raine sighed, when suddenly she felt an icy cold metal against her neck. Immediately she stopped walking, feeling the razor edge of a sword pressed against her. _

_Realizing that his sister was no loner beside him, Genis stopped and turned around to see a man, holding a sword to Raine's neck. He was yelling at her, threatening to kill here right there. "You're a worthless half-elf! You don't deserve to live!" _

"_Leave her alone!" Genis yelled, running towards his sister, kendamma raised, and ready. "Another one! Doesn't matter, it's small." The man said, now ignoring Genis. Hearing this about her brother Raine turned around, stepping away from the blade and punch the man in the face. _

_The attacker stumbled a few steps then regained his balance, blood dripping down his face from his nose. "Why you…" Quickly he drew his sword across her neck, leaving a long thin red line which began to run down her shoulder, soaking into her clothes as she fell to the ground. _

_Breathing quickly Genis shot his kendamma into the air, "Indignation Judgement!" He called out and the attack immediately killed the man. As tears streamed down Genis' face he rushed to his sister's side as the white snow around her began to grow redder. Raine's eyes were still open, and the young mage brushed some of her hair from her face. _

"_S-somebody help!" Genis called out, and luckily for him and Raine a man came running towards the young boy's pleads for aid. The man lifted Raine up carefully and rushed her to the doctor, Genis on his heels. _

_The doctor was able to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't completely get rid of the cut. The best he could do was to leave a scar. "You were very lucky to get her here that quickly young man. Much longer and she would have bled to death." The doctor informed Genis as they both looked at her closed eyes. She was sleeping. "Thank you so much doctor…" Genis said, "I don't know what I'd do without her…" A tear streamed gently down the magic user's face. _

_End Flashback_

"She was acting kind of weird for a while after that…" Genis finished after explaining what had happened. The angel sat quietly across from his young companion. He was unsure of what to say. He turned his head as he saw the young swordsman enter. "She still won't leave." Lloyd shook his head.

"Thank you… for telling me this." The seraphim said to the mage before he stood and walked out to the hall where Raine's room was. He shifted from foot to foot for a moment or two, just outside her door. Finally he knocked on the door. "Go away." Raine's voice emitted quietly from the other side of the door.

"Raine, please…" Kratos said gently. He could hear her footsteps and then a door handle turning. The door opened quickly. "What do you want?" She asked frustrated. Kratos frowned slightly, seeing her hair down in a complete and total mess, red marks on her cheeks showing where tears had been running before.

Instead of answering he simply pulled her into a hug. "Raine…" Kratos began not before Raine pushed away from him. "What!" She demanded loudly. "I-" But before Kratos could say another word Raine began. "You want to know what the scar is don't you? It's a mark of what I am… a stupid half-elf who-"

"Stop. Raine, you are not a stupid half-elf." Kratos grabbed her shoulders, holding her in front of him. "You did not get that mark because of what you are! You got it because you care for your brother. That is not something to be ashamed of." He stared directly into her deep aqua eyes, brimmed with tears.

"He could have died because of what I did! It was all luck that he was able to use that attack, it's not even one he's supposed to have. If he hadn't suddenly used it we would have died… He would have died!" Raine said, not angrily, but with a lot of force. Her voice was loud and carried through the quiet house with only the distant clashes of thunder to accompany it.

"But he didn't. You didn't. Nobody died except those who deserved it." Kratos watched as tears began to fall down her cheeks once again. Gently he brushed her bangs behind her ears. "It's in the past. There's no reason to even bother with it anymore. If you are constantlydwelling on the past, you will miss the present and your future. It took me nearly 18 years to learn that…"

With tears still falling down her face she leaned forward slightly and rested her head on his chest. Kratos gently put his arms around her. "And what does your present and future hold for you know?" Raine asked quietly, lifting her head and looking him in the eye, her tears stopping. Kratos' replied came warm and gentle, without hesitation. "It's filled with an endless love for a beautiful half-elf…"

He watched as a smile crept slowly onto the maiden's face. A small smile played on his face as well. Slowly he bent downwards and kissed her gently on the lips.

Genis and Lloyd, who had came out to the hall when they had begun to argue now watched silently, only the smallest amount of shock was expressed on their faces.

The couple lived happily together, having only one child, a girl. A girl who they named Anna. She bore a great resemblance to Raine, but with Kratos' dark brown eyes.

And as their child grew, they would always tell her, "Never dwell on the past. It's already happened and it no longer matters. Although some memories are pleasant and filled with joy and laughter, others will be filled with sorrow and hurt… But you can not do anything about it. You must simply continue to live."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miss-OMG! OMG! I'm done! Please tell me what you think about the ending… And what you think about how the story flowed and the plot and other stuff like that so that I can make my other stories even better! Or.. at least try too…

Oh, and a cookie to all the people who have read my entire story! Thank you so much! Mais, give them the cookies!

Mais-grumbles Here. gives everyone a cookie then turns and leaves.

Miss-X.x Oh well… Remember to review the last chapter! .


	8. Author's Note!

Hey there

Hey there! I don't know how many people will see this, but that's okay. :D

This is just a quick author note thingy to say that I will be re-writing this story. With new and improved wording and it'll just be better hopefully. xD

As my first fic, I guess I can accept that I did a horrible job writing it as I read it over now. But hopefully it'll be even better now. :)

Yay.

I'll leave this story up, but I'd love if you'd all go read the new version as it goes up and review again :)

So that's all I wanted to say. I'll be calling the new story Make Up Your Mind Version 2.0 xD for lack of names. Well, I'm off to begin re-writing! See you soon. ;D

Love,

Miss


End file.
